You Can't Always Be On Top!
by Lil' Miss Annika
Summary: Massie and the rest of the PC, meet Derrington's best friend, Libertine Baxton. She realizes she has too share him, but this girl a total freak. Rating Varies. First Fic.
1. Libby Baxton

**Author's note:** Well this is my first-ever Fanfic! YAY! Well, I doubt it will be good, so please try to enjoy it. I totally approve critics and criticism. Anyways Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters, just Libertine and Beau.

Block's Estate

I-pad

Thursday, July 27

8:34

"Massie, I got some gossip worth 3 points," Kristen said trying to keep her balance on the bed, while Dylan was hurling pillows at her. Massie nodded, for her go, the girls were not really listening. "Well, you know Beau Baxton III, he's moving to Westche-""Boriiing!" burped Dylan. The girls all burst out laughing. 

"As I was saying, Beau Baxton III, of Baxton Enterprises is moving to Westchester, and he's like a total billionaire, he has a daughter, Libertine Baxton, and she going to OCD."

"Is she an LBR?" asked Massie and Alicia bored. "Apple-C!" yelled Claire loudly. The girls burst in to giggles, until Derrington sent an IM.

**SHORTS4LIFE:** HEY BLOCK

**MASSIEKUR:** HEY

**SHORTS4LIFE:** CAN U TELL THE GURLS 2 MEET AT SOCCER FIELD AT 7:20 2MORROW K?

**MASSIEKUR:** Y?

**SHORTS4LIFE:** CUZ MY BF IS COMING. TOTALLY GR8! I TOLD THE GUYS K?

**MASSIEKUR:** DN'T WRRY, WE'LL B THERE. BYE

**SHORTS4LIFE:** K THX. LOVE YA! BYE!

**MASSIEKUR:** LOVE YA 2.

**SHORTS4LIFE has signed off at 8:46.**

"Ehmagawd, we have to meet Derrington and the guys, at the soccer field" said Massie excitedly. "I gotta go to the bathroom, be right back" said Claire. "Ehmagawd, EW Kuh-laire is such an LBR; I want her out of PC."

"Ah-greed, she's so out, and all she talks about is Cam" yelled Dylan, quietly. "She can't even take little jabs we throw at her, and she's a downer" groaned Alicia. "We'll get rid of her and I've got a plan" planned Massie.

"Done", "Done", "Done."

"And Done!"

Current State of Union

In Out

Derrington Kuh-laire

Dumping Old Friends Meeting New Friends

The Baxtons The Lyons

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Octavian Country Day School

OCD/Briarwood Soccer Stadium

Friday, July 28

7:20

"Where are "the friends"?" asked Libertine, while twirling a piece of her beautiful caramel and dark brown curly hair. "Well, Massie said she'd be here and so did the guys" sighed Derrington impatiently.

"Well here I am and the guys/girls are right here" replied s familiar voice. "Block" said Derrington giddily. They kissed a really sparky kiss.

"Get a room!!!" yelled Plovert. Everyone cracked up, except for Libertine, who just rolled her eyes and stood there with a blank expression.

"Well anyways meet my best friend, she's from Pasadena. We grew up togeth-""Before you even together, Derry. Let me say my name, is Libertine"

"WAIT WHAT? AS IN LIBERTINE BAXTON?!?!" questioned Massie, everyone suddenly became shocked.

"Yeah, Libby Baxton, but no one calls me Libertine Baxton" answer to her feet.

"What an LBR…"whispered Claire. "Excuse me?" growled Libby angrily. "I SAID "WHAT AN LBR" GOT IT?" "Yeah, see we all expected you to be "normal" and like "Richie-rich" replied Cam. Everyone began nodding and agreeing.

"Well apparently, you can't see, thanks to your different colored eyes, freak" yelled Libby furiously.

Dylan burped out "Hippie Slut" and Alicia sneezed out "Vegan Whore" and rest glared and made daggers with their eyes.

"Yeah why don't you go back to Woodstock?" joked Kemp and Josh.

"Libertine, are you a female dog?" The girls giggled at the clever line that came after. "No" "Then why are you being such a bitch!" yelled Massie.

"Massie, How could you?! And the rest of you are jerks and assholes" yelled Derrington angrily. He hugged Libby closely, Massie felt a jab of guilt, but kept on smirking anyways.

"Oh and one last thing, Massie, we're over, for good!" yelled Derrington.

**Author's Note:** What did you think? Review and Read please!

Love, Annika


	2. My Burlap Mocasin Boots

**Author's note:** I really hope you like my story. Sorry about the dates mix-up.

**Suzumi-chan1234** you're right my break up was abrupt. Sorry. .Thanks

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

Octavian Country Day School

OCD/Briarwood Soccer Stadium

Friday, September 28

7:20

**Libby's point of view**

As running as fast as my burlap moccasins boots could take me. This was horrible, I had just yelled and insulted all of Derry's "friends", and ruined his relationship with the girl he never shuts up about. Like personally, even if Massie an...Ugh, he and that Ugh look cute together. This is totally my fault.

"Libby, I am so sorry, they're really nice, except Claire. I never meant for it too happen" Derrington whispered in my ear, softly.

Ohmigesh, he thinks it's his fault. No, it's mine, Derry. Massie is … well horrible, but I always say "You can always see potential for nice human being." My quotes are so overrated.

"Derry, it's not fault, it's mine. Also I am what they said; Mum is a hippie and I am kind of one too. I mean "Vegan Whore", in a very twisted way it suits me. Plus if Daddy never married Mum, I would be Flower Sun child Moon Beam" I said apologetically.

**Derrington's point of view**

It's in a way, its Claire's fault and my "old" friends. I wonder what, they will say. I hope Massie spares her. I'll just apologize to Libby first.

"Libby, I am so sorry, they're really nice, except Claire. I never meant for it too happen" I whispered in my ear, softly.

I feel so bad.

"Derry, it's not fault, it's mine. Also I am what they said; Mum is a hippie and I am kind of one too. I mean "Vegan Whore", in a very twisted way it suits me. Plus if Daddy never married Mum, I would be Flower Sun child Moon Beam" Libby said apologetically.

That's nice of her to take the blame, for my breakup and friendship loss. It's not her fault though. I feel horrible. I thought they would have liked her.

The Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

Friday, September 28

8:34

All the girls were trying to comfort Massie, at her usual V.I.P sleepover. This was a disaster, not only did Massie get dumped, Libertine is going to mess things up and on top of that Kuh-laire is being annoying.

"Girls, we need a plan," said Massie. For the first time, she didn't have a plan. "Maybe we could her life miserable," said Claire. "Ah-greed" agreed Kristen.

"But we can't to that, because then she can't get Derrington back and he's going to hate her more!" shouted Alicia.

"I've got it! He can see me being nice to her. Like acting like best friends. He'll see that I am nice and sweet." Exclaimed Massie.

"Well I heard that he's not even talking to Cam, Plovert, Josh and Kemp. So maybe we should let them in on this." Said Claire.

"Well, fine. Just this once!" shouted Massie. All the girls went back to their makeovers and gossip.

Current State of Union

In Out

The Pretty CommitteeDerrington and Libertine

Nice & Sweet Horrible & Mean

Operation: Get Derrington BackOperation: Destroy Libby's Social Life


	3. The Talking Celly

**Author's note: **My last chapter was not that great, so maybe this one will be better. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

Westchester, NY

Derrington's House

Sunday, September 29

12:47

"I miss what all you houses looked like. Geez, remember how everyone had those quaint little estates, and you guys' house was like so modern and futuristic looking," Libby sighed.

"Yeah, I guess, whatever and that's cool." Derrington said disappointedly.

Libby sensed something wrong, it was definitely Massie.

Libby suddenly felt a wave of guilt suddenly, she started feeling horrible. She tried blinking to hold her tears back, she turned, and no way was he ever going to see her cry.

"Libertine, are you crying? I am so sorry. This caused so a lot of drama," Derrington whispered in her ear while hugging her. He felt so uneasy saying "Libertine

"Massie still likes you though, I bet. The look on her face showed it. It's true. I've seen those looks; the guy gets into a fight with her. They make up and make love, like in the notebook!"

"Libby, you're being weird. You are so sappy, a Hallmark gift card in the making, a hopeless romantic. You know if I were you, and had breakups like yours. I would have knocked the white lace vision outta me." He said jokingly.

"Oh hush" as she said this someone immediately popped up in her mind. He did his signature butt wiggle and the moment was gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Octavian Country Day School

Mr. Myner's Geography Class

Monday, September 30

11:34

Massie signaled all the girls while Mr. Myner was talking, she waved her beautiful purple diamond encrusted Motorola under her desk. Alicia was the first to get the signal.

**MASSIE: **Where to start off withfor Operation: Get Derrington Back?

**ALICIA: **Maybe at lunch, we could invite her to sit at table 18.

**CLAIRE: **There are only 5 seats?

**KRISTEN:** Staying!

**DYLAN:** We could start now. She has a phone, a Pink LG Chocolate.

**MASSIE: **Derrington gave me her number.

**MASSIE:** Wanna eat lunch with us today?

Text Message! Text Message! Text Message! Libby's phone rang loudly. The whole class just turned their beady little eyes, towards her. Mr. Myner walks slowly to her desk. Everyone was staring at her like she just did some illegal thing.

"Miss Baxton, was that a text message?" Mr. Myner asked sternly.

"Yes, Mr. Myner"

"Were you text messaging in my class?"

"No, Mr. Myner"

"Read it to the whole class." Suddenly everyone started "oooh-ing" and "ahh-ing."

"Wanna eat lunch with us today?" said Libby simply.

"From who?" "My mother" responded Libby coldly. She made daggers with her eyes.

At that moment, Massie felt another jab of guilt and said "It's from me!" Suddenly everyone started "oooh-ing" and "ahh-ing."

"And me!" Dylan and Alicia shouted at the exact time, and then started giggling. "Well, girls see you in detention."

Kuh-laire and Kuh-risten, just kept their heads down while Massie glared at them.

**Current State of Union**

**In** **Out**

Alicia and DylanKuh-laire and Kuh-risten

Talking Ringers Singing Ringers

Standing upGoing Down


	4. Let's Go Spies

**Author's Note: It's taken me forever, and I can't think of ideas. Please give me some. I've got a new story. But I don't know. My new story is how Harris Fisher finds love. Help and Review. **

**Love, Annika**

Octavian Country Day

OCD Detention Hall

Monday, September 30th

3:15 PM

"Ehmagawd, there still forty five minutes left" said Massie annoyed-ly, while tapping on the face of her brand-new pink diamond encrusted Tiffany watch.

She hated detention.

"Dylan, Kuh-laire and Kuh-risten are just plain selfish and they were texting way her too, they are so O-U-T!" cried Massie rudely.

Libby was just sitting there text Derrington.

Alicia was filing her nails and I was talking to Dylan.

"Ah-biviously you are so right, they deserve to be out. Remember they wouldn't come help us find Dylan's Balenciaga. Ugh What LBRs." Alicia spat that out furiously.

"Kuh-risten was way too obsessed with Leesh's slut but cousin more that I was. She was ah-cting like a hooch," responded Dylan, she said Kuh-risten like she said "Ehmagawd, go die."

**Massie's Point of View **

She's so lucky. Lucky Libby! Giggle Okay, that's stupid. Do you think she likes him? Maybe I should ask the girls.

"Girls, do you think Libby and Derrington is a … item? She said item like she would say dog poo.

Libby unexpectedly busted into hysterics. "Oh Geez, you thought I was stealing Derry from you!" Then she put on an "Are you dumb face on?"

"Massie why would ever think that?" she asked a dumbfounded Massie.

"Massie, He's crazy over you. He is really over protective over me. Like he's my only friend, girls always like Derry. Massie, while I was in Pasadena. All he would talk about was you.

I wanted meet that girl, like it's always "Massie this, Massie that." He really likes you."

"So to sum it all up, Massie I'm sorry, I didn't mean any harm."

"Ehmagawd, I'm sorry too, it was Kuh-laire's fault. No one likes her anymore, Puh-lease I think Cam's even getting sick of her. Plus, we were just defending Cam. So sorry?"

Some reason I said Kuh-laire, like I said fat ass.

"We're sorry too "Vegan Whore" and "Hippie Slut" were a tad mean, same with the Woodstock joke" Alicia and Dylan said empathically.

Block's Estate

I-pad

Monday, September 30th

5:13 PM

"Libby since you don't like Derrington, who do you like?" asked Massie. "There so many Briarwood Boys to choose from, Libertine!"

"Point" giggled Alicia.

"Libby, let me do your hair!" demanded Massie.

**Claire's Point of View **

I looked through my window and saw that Massie, Alicia and Dylan were back from detention. She called Kristen and they walked to Massie's house.

Inside, the Block's estate, Kristen and I crept up, the stairs.

We heard them talking and laughing. "Well, I really like…Cameron Fisher. He looks really cute and sweet. Too bad Claire owns him."

Ehmagawd that fucking tramp!

"Yeah, I don't like Kuh-laire; Fisher needs a girl not a Keds Freak. You're way better." Massie said in that "Go away LBR" voice.

"I am so mad at Kristen and Kuh-laire, for ditching us they were texting you too!"

Ehmagawd Massie was dissing us! That horrible little… LBR! Massie Sucks!

**Kristen's point of view**

Claire called me up and was like "Let's go to Massie's!"

So we walked up the stairs, and we heard them talking and laughing. "Well, I really like…Cameron Fisher. He looks really cute and sweet. Too bad Claire owns him."

That's LIBBY!

By the look on Claire's face we could tell, something was wrong.

"Yeah, I don't like Kuh-laire; Fisher needs a girl not a Keds Freak. You're way better." Massie said in that "Go away LBR" voice.

"Kuh-risten also been laughing with the A kids in class. She laughs at me." Leesh says crudely.

"I am so mad at Kristen and Kuh-laire, for ditching us they were texting you too!"

Ehmagawd Massie was dissing us! That horrible little… LBR! Massie Sucks!

Claire suddenly got an evil glint in her eye….


	5. Soccer Make Over

Block's Estate

I-pad

Monday, September 30th

6:13 PM

"Well, personally, I think you're pretty Libby. But…you could use a bit help. No offense "Dylan stated Dylan informatively.

"Point" Alicia agreed.

"Let me call Jakkob, alright? He's fantastic!"

"Oh okay."

Libby's little pink phone rang again. Text Message! Text Message! Text Message!

"It's from Derry!" Libby was pretty giddy.

DERRICK: SOCCER GAME 2NIGHT. INTRESTED?

LIBERTINE: I GUESS.

"Libby, can you put in a good word for us" Pleaded Massie.

LIBERTINE: I'M HANGING OUT W/ TPC.

DERRICK: MASSIE'S GREAT. REAL CUTE (:

LIBERTINE: WE'LL SHOW UP.

"We have to get our outfits planned. Libby, can we come over your house?"

"Daddy loves guests, sure. Let me call Henry!"

In five minutes Henry, came over with the sleek, black Rolls-Royce. He opened the door for the girls. Drove away.

**Current State of Union**

**In** **Out**

Rolls-Royce Range Rover

Texting I.M.

Soccer Games and Baxton Hill Guesthouse

Libby's house was amazing. The girls were in shock and awe.

"Libby, you could have a party here!" Yelped Dylan excitedly.

"Point"

"When's your birthday?"

"October 4." She stated simply.

They went up to Libby's room. Her room was nice. They ran through her closet. All her clothes were beautiful. It was her hair. Libby Baxton is getting a make over.

"Massie, so what are we gonna do?"

"Straighten those curls! Alicia? "

"Given"

"Make up" burped out Dylan.

Libby giggled, an hour later she was transformed. Jakkob did her hair wonderfully.

"Zhere you look fantastik, a zoopa model fo zure."

Libby slapped a big fat check in his hands.

She was completely transformed, head to toe. Her caramel curls were straightened, and now a long candy blonde mane hung down. No more moccasin boots. Golden sandals. She wore a boho themed dress.

An I.M. from Derrick came on the screen.

**SHORTS4LIFE:** NIBS! COME ON 20 MINS.

**LIBBYLUV:** COMING. GEEZ.

**SHORTS4LIFE: **HURRY LIPPY!

**LIBBYLUV:** BYE. (:

Massie had another feeling in her gut. A pang of nervousness, Derrington could only make feel this way. She way excited.

They got to the game. Briarwood was winning against Grayson. Libby was getting a lot of attention just not from Cam. Massie needed her plan to work. The guys stopped at the half-time. I had to work my magic.

**Libby's Point of View**

I was twirling around like a dummy. I was so giddy. I ran to Derry at the half-time.

"Hey,"

I covered his eyes with my hands. "Nibs, let go." He giggled.

He turned around and looked at me. I felt, very nervous and nauseous.

"Lippy, um…wow. You look different."

Cam suddenly whispered something in Derry's ear and smiled at me.

"Cam says you look hot!" Derry giggled. Cam punched him.

"Derrick, man whatever happened to secrets?" Cam enunciated Secrets.

**Cam's Point of View **

Libertine was twirling around. It was cute, in a childish way. It was funny.

She like ran to Derrick. Massie made her over. She actually was really pretty under that flop of hair.

"Lippy, um…wow. You look different." WHAT IS LIPPY?

Their nicknames are way overrated. So I lean over and tell him, something. And guess what that idiot does:

"Cam says you look hot!" Derry giggled. I punched him.

I mean she's really pretty. Tan skin, candy hair and intense violet eyes.

And some long pale arms wrapped around my shoulders.

Author's Note: Read and Review please. Mochafrap, thanks. Somebody help me with this story and my Harris Fisher falling in love.

Sloppy Kisses, Annika


End file.
